


confress

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: I love you..  Harry wants to tell the family about his relationship with Ron..  Ron is nervousWhat Will Harry do now





	confress

"Ron are you gonna wake up ... we are getting late " Harry says pushing Ron out of the bad...

there two minutes Harry " says saying in sleepy voicehow mush harry is angry at Ron he can't Ron's this lookharry just smile and give a quick kiss to Ron's Now pouting lips

"I love you harry"just hearing those Harry's heart just melthe loves Ron more then anything in the world"now wake up" harry says softly kissing Ron's cheeks.ron just gives a moanGarry smile and leave the room

////////////////  
When Ron come in the living room and saw harry he just give a thanks to god  
He can't say how much he is happy to have harry in his life  
Ron hugs harry from the behind and give a long kiss on harry neck causing Harry to moan in pleasure  
"Ready... Baby" Ron says kissing his way to Harry's earlobe  
Harry just nodds not able to say anything just enjoying the pleasure his partner is giving him  
" I.love.you"finally he said //////////////////////////////// Harry and ron come in the burrow hand in hand... Harry took a deep breath and look at Ron... Harry roll is eyes Ron was more nerves than harry... He mentally note to kick Ron ass later... When Molly saw them she give two boys a huge huge..... "Finally you remember of family" molly said with tears in her eyes

Harry felt little ashamed for talking Ron away from his family .but Ron is what harry have left after Sirius ... And harry will do whatever to keep Ron with him...

"Mom... Plz " Ron said face full rad  
Molly rolled her eyes at her youngest son

"Mom... Dad is calling you" bili Ron's oldest brother said to her mom

Harry left a breathe sing of relief and felt Ron squeeze his hand . Harry give smile weak smile...

"Good morning... Rarry " bili says and and give both Boy's a wink  
"Rarry " blady hell what that supposed to mean Ron said scowling face

Harry just left a breath ... Ron can sometimes be too naive... Harry just about to describe what bili means that time bili says 

"Good luck ...mom is in good mood.." And he left  
Ron just makes a ohhhhhhh face  
"Yes " harry said  
"Now move... You big head" Harry pushed Ron forward

///////////////////////

Everyone was in the table when molly clear her voice

" boys its good to see you both here but I want say something important " 

Ron and harry shared a look

"I know you both boys are not interested in any girls specialy you after Ginny....

" moooom.... "Ginny partially screamed

" i know Ginny dear you are comfortable taking about your past relationship but its important for the boys. " molly said in her casual voice

I should have known this was coming .... Harry thought to himself

He was to replay when Ginny spoke for him

"Mom... They are old enough now you don't have to worry about them"

Harry give her a grateful smile which she returned

"I know... But everyone should on there lives... After all when you and Harry's relation break I have seen your face...."

"Mum...." This time Ron spoke

Harry looked at Ron and saw that Ron was rad with anger

This .is. Never. Good..... Harry thought himself and try to clam Ron down

"Yes Ron dear very good you spoke I have a witch picture . she is a pure blood ... You have to meet with her. I am talking with her parents she is nice girl... Perfect for you..."

Harry thought something broke inside of him

"But mum I don't want to meet with any girl" Ron said in crying voice

That's it Ron only have only to say that... They have come here to say the whole family the truth of there relationship and Ron will only say that...

Harry suddenly failed like crying.. This can't be happening with him...

"What happened harry dear ... Are you alright" molly asked concern in her voice

Harry didn't even know he have started crying he just know he can't loss Ron for anything... Specially not for a stupid new girl whom Ron hardly knows

"What happened baby... " when harry looked up it was Ron

Harry was shocked for a second but his confusion was gone when he felt Ron's lips on his... Harry gasped in surprised... And pull apart when he hard clapping sounds... When he look at the whole family he saw everyone was looking at them smiling faces

"That's good that harry is alright now ... Now finish your dinner and go back to your rooms" molly says and walk out from the dining room

Ron shocked expression was matching Harry's now

Ginny ,bili and flur said congregations to them and left the dinner table

But the twin spoke to clear there confusion

"Mum knew about you two for long time........

" so don't be shocked....

"And close your mouth

" that's disgusting ". 

The twin said and make a face but before they leave they give each boys a clap on the back

/////////////////////

Hermione was gaping at the boys she just can't believe it Ron kiss harry in front of his family

" Ron kiss you "Hermione says in owww

"Yes Hermione I have kissed Harry now can you stop asking same question hundred time " 

Hermione ignore Ron's statement and give harry a smile

"And can you believe this that she knew about this the whole time " Harry says like this is the most wonderful thing happened to his life

And maybe it was true ... Ron was everything to harry and she knew that for long time

When she looked at the boys they were kissing 

She did miss Ron but knew he will be most happy with harry...

Tears of happiness were in her eyes  
She was happy for her Two male best friends  
Who love each other and she knew that her boys love her the most and will do anything for her

Yes her boys  
Her boys were happy  
So she was happy

/////////////////////////

When Hermione left the flat harry falt little relieved.. Be know about Ron and harmione past relationship and can't help feel little jealous ...

He knew he should not be because he knew Hermione is there best friends and he saw how happy she was for them

But still when something comes to Ron harry became little possessive actually a possessive little school girl

" haii... Baby " Ron says behind his back

"Haii love ... " Harry says kissing Ron's nose 

"Hmmmm...any plan" Ron asked

"What plan ... "Harry asked. Confused

" hmm... Nothing. Wanna go out somewhere " 

Harry just smile at Ron that was it... Harry don't need anyone in his life if he has Ron with him.... Harry can't believe how lucky he was to have Ronin his life

"I love you " harry said with tears

"I love you more " Ron says capturing his lips in along kiss

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Yaay sorry for any mistakes .. Hope you all enjoy  
> I am thinking about writing a time travel fan fiction on Rarry  
> So stay tune for that


End file.
